


Soon

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Flufftober [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: flufftober day 3 college/university AU
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Flufftober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947490
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	Soon

“What position do you think would be best for me?” Robert asked, absentmindedly, walking across campus with his best friend Priya.

They’d met in their first week, when someone at the university’s administration department had accidentally registered Priya as male, and she’d ended up as Robert’s roommate, and had been all but inseparable ever since.

“Excuse me?”

“On the pitch. Football.”

“You want to play football? You’re a business management major.”

“So? Healthy body, healthy mind and all that.”

Priya snorted.

“You are possibly the least sporty person I have ever met.”

“Well maybe I should change that.”

“And you want to play football instead of going to the gym like a normal person.”

“I hate the gym. All these guys who take themselves way too seriously and everyone is basically just looking for a hook up.”

“I think you’re getting night club and gym mixed up.” Priya commented. “And isn’t it all the same for you anyway?”

“What? Because I’m bi?”

“No, you idiot, because monogamy isn’t exactly your thing, is it?”

Robert shrugged.

“Maybe I’m just playing the field until I meet someone that makes me forget the others.”

“Yeah, what are you looking for then? Who will steal Robert Sugden’s heart?” Priya teased. “England’s most eligible bachelor.”

“I’ll let you know when I find them.” Robert replied laughingly. “Let’s watch the game for a bit.”

“Why? It’s just a few guys kicking a ball around. It’s not even a real game.”

“So? Since when do you not like the view of fit guys in shorts?”

“Since we have a project due next week and I don’t want to fail Murphy’s class and have to do it all over again next year.”

“You won’t fail. It’ll be fine. His TA fancies you.”

“What? No. She’s just friendly. People can be friendly to people even if they don’t want to sleep with them. You should try it sometime.”

Robert turned to face her and put his hands on her shoulders.

“Pri, trust me, she wants you naked. Yesterday.”

Priya sputtered through a reply but Robert’s attention had shifted to the football field. Or rather, they people on it. Or rather, one person in particular.

The very same person who was jogging up to them now. Loud protests coming from his friends as he did so.

“I’ll be two minutes!” He called out over his shoulder, before coming to a halt in front of Robert.

“Hey, come to check out the game?”

“Yeah you got me curious the other day. Thought I’d come see the master in action.”

“Well there’s not much action happening with this lot just messing about. It’s not exactly a pro team training.”

“Looked alright from where I was standing.”

“Aaron! Come on!” someone shouted from the field.

“One minute!”

“You said that 5 minutes ago!”

“Do you have to go back?”

“Nah, they can wait.” Aaron said, smiling at Robert like he was the only person in the world.

“I don’t think they agree.” Priya cut in, very much aware she was getting in the middle of something, but she needed Robert’s focus to be on their course work, and not on Aaron Dingle, captain of the football team.

“Oh. Uh. You know my friend Priya right?” Robert said, suddenly remembering she was there. “Priya, this is Aaron, he’s on the football team.”

“I know. Hi. I suppose you’re the reason Robert is thinking about joining the team then?”

Aaron smiled and looked back to Robert.

“Really? You want to join?”

“Maybe. I figured I should try to get in shape a bit more. Work on my stamina and all that.”

“I don’t know, looks alright from where I’m standing.”

Priya rolled her eyes at the blatant flirting and two of them practically swaying on the spot.

Aaron’s friends shouted at him from the pitch again but he ignored them.

“So are we still on for Friday then?” he asked Robert instead.

“Of course. Wouldn't want to miss it for the world.”

“What's Friday?” Priya asked.

“Study group at Aaron's.”

“Study group? Do you even take the same classes?”

“We’re just helping each other out.” Robert said with a grin.

“And I live off campus so we don’t have to worry about library space or closing times or anything.” Aaron added, the grin on his face matching Robert’s.

“Aaron get back here! We want to finish this game today and Billy has to go soon.” Ellis, one of Aaron’s friends said as he started walking in their direction.

“Yeah, yeah I'm coming. Just get back in place.” he turned back to Robert. “Want to join? Looks like we'll be a man down in a minute. Consider it your first step towards a place on the team.”

“Sure, sounds fun. Give me two seconds to sort something for my stuff.”

“Alright. Don't be long.” Aaron said, giving Robert's arm a squeeze before jogging back to the pitch.

“I won't." Robert said before turning to Priya and smiling sweetly at her. “You don't mind watching my stuff, do you Pri?” he handed her his bag.

“Are you serious? We have a project due next week, remember?"

“Yes, I know. And we’ll be fine. And if you sleep with Murphy’s TA, we’ll even get an extension.” Robert argued, enjoying the blush on Priya’s cheeks. “Come on, it'll just be for a little while.”

“I can't believe this." Priya muttered under her breath and then noticed the way her friend was looking at Aaron who was doing stretches on the pitch. The appreciative look on his face as he looked Aaron up and down. “Oh my God. You're sleeping with him.”

Robert grinned.

“Not yet. But hopefully soon.”


End file.
